A Super Ed-venture
by Silverseeker24345
Summary: Kevin keeps a secret from Double D. Double D keeps a secret from Kevin. A Super secret. Maant to be a oneshot but if you guys want more, please let me know. I own nothing.


Their day would start out like any other really. Edd woke first, as per usual. His internal clock allowed him to let too much of his day go to waste. He shuffled into the shower, turning the water on to run as hot as it could and then adjusted it to be bearable. Once certain he was absolutely sanitary, he stealthily made his way back into the bedroom and pulled on his ensemble for the day, a practical and efficient wardrobe for his hours at the lab that was easily discarded for his professional garb, which he preferred to keep at work, for obvious reasons. He would then carefully made his way downstairs and prepared breakfast, also setting up a box lunch for his husband to take with him for the day.

Said husband rolled out of bed once the thick aroma of bacon and coffee permeated the air, groaning and stretching. His eyes would open at 7:04 on the dot every morning. He pulled on some sweats and some sneakers and slowly dashed down the stairs, pressing a light kiss to his hubby's temple to go for a quick jog to the end of the state and back. Perhaps at speeds inhuman enough to appear like he'd only gone out to retrieve the morning paper perhaps around the block, but he needed to maintain face. Once inside he plopped himself in a chair at the kitchen table and begin to devour his breakfast across from Double D, who took his time with his bites, minding his etiquette, and reading a different paper of his own.

Every morning, they would chat about whoever was on the major headline, whether it be the infamously calculating and alluring Dr. Debauchery, or the devilishly handsome and dashing crime fighter The Captain. Both were generally mentioned with seemingly little or no interest in passing, but the mention would be a constant occurrence every morning, however careful.

After breakfast, Edd rose to his feet and headed to the door. Kevin walked him there, handing him the briefcase. Before Edd made his departure, he grabbed the front of Kevin's T-shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss, giving him something to come back home to. Kevin grinned cockily and gave Eddward's rear a firm slap on it's way out the door, already upstairs before the offended could turn and reprimand with a blush. Within seconds Kevin had on his own ensemble, a crisp navy- blue suit, breathable to allow his tight red super-threads to hug him beneath without too much discomfort, ready for his day to really begin.

Edd surpassed the usual rout this morning, opting for his secret passage near Starbucks to have a pick-me-up on the way to his laboratory. He had a plethora of hidden entrances to his layer all over the city, partially out of efficiency, partially out of comfort, but a great deal of the reasoning being style. He liked to show off, and he liked the way his creations could give him an air of mystery. He took the keys out of his pocket and hit a button, the ground sinking below him and taking him down beneath the city. This is not to be confused with sewers, as Edd took the precaution to create his own level away from that unsanitary nonsense. He grabbed his uniform, A skin- tight suit completely indestructible, Completely black. Over that went an old-fashioned white lab coat, with Dr. Debauchery's emblem over the heart, completely tricked out for all needs. It should also be made known that the coat was completely stain resistant, a feature he added when he'd had a particularly slow day after an incredibly long night with his husband. A black mask covered his identity, his hat was gone, fluffy black hair slicked back. While in the lab, be did not bother to put on his accessories, though those were an added flair. A belt was fastened around his waist for easy access to extra gadgets.

Double D took his seat in front of his super computer and then looked over at the clock on the wall. No doubt his nemesis was still in warm-up mode. He wondered if it would be adulterous to watch The Captain's morning routine before he robbed the city's head politician's of their mass of money and transferred the funds to charity. He decided it was only in the name of science and only natural for him to do so, and turned his cameras on search mode, taking the precaution to have an android set a cat in a tree, having a silly little plan he would activate for the day. He waited, expectantly.

Meanwhile, Kevin had already removed the blue suit in the blink of an eye and placed on his own mask. The Captain flew over head, looking for some small bit of heroism that could be done that morning before his arch nemesis cooked up the real trouble. He focused on a pathetic mewl in the park nearby and smiled. That would be a perfect way to start his day. He swooped down to the ground at the base and quickly climbed up the steep tree. Hights had never been a problem for him. He stopped the the branch with the kitten and slowly and carefully made his way to the feline perched there.

"Here kitty kitty..." The cat hissed and scratched at the air, making Kevin wobble. "Shit. So you're a feisty little thing, huh? That's cool, I can roll." He swooped forward and scooped the kitty up, making a point to launch himself up in the air. The cat clawed and kicked, growling and crying out and giving Kevin a hard time stabilizing his flight pattern. "Woah! Calm down you furry little asshole, I'm trying to save your ass here!" It was only when he caught a glimpse of the collar on the kitty that he noticed the emblem on the tag.

"Really, this early?" The collar then came to life, a speaker emitting a prerecorded message.

" - is this contraption even on, mercy, oh for the love of-" there was the sound of a few loud thuds along with a high-pitched squeal, making Kevin wince. This was all followed by the clearing of a throat.

"Salutations, Captain Hammer." The doctor giggled at his own reference and Kevin rolled his eyes. Edd had made him watch _ 's Sing-Along Blog_ on more than one occasion. "So good of you to save Excalibur like this. You now have five minutes to solve the puzzle on his tag. If you succeed, you will find the whereabouts of my next great heist. If you fail, I'm afraid that little Excalibur here will be reduced to well done Kitten-chowmein~ Oh don't be too too sore though. The explosives are concentrated enough to put you in rough shape as well. You're time starts... Now!" The collar began to flash and count off the seconds while the puzzle lit up.

"That bastard." It figured the puzzle would be a little Rubix cube. Kevin briefly considered launching fluffy into outer space and finding 's thievery on his own, but quickly decided against it, as that would be a failure at heroism. At hyper speed, he began to attempt to solve the cube, trying to remember the pattern sequence youtube and Eddward had taught him. With only seconds to go, the puzzle clicked and opened and Kevin let out a sigh of relief.

could not curb the giggles with The Captain's struggles. He was so cute when he got flustered, and the Doctor would make a point to tell him so when they next met. He stood up and put his empty Starbucks cup in the incinerator (the one he had invented as Barr, that would burn to release chemicals that would repair the ozone rather than destroy it) and stretched. He placed the goggles on top of his head and placed a surgeon mask over his face with the same _Dr.D_ emblem over the mouth. He strapped some weaponry to himself to accompany the weaponry in his lab coat, and put the freeze-ray on tohis belt for good measure.

Kevin on the other hand was making his way to the location specified in the puzzle. He sighed when he saw that the action had already begun without him, the building already seeming to have been evacuated. Dr. Debauchery preferred to do his work with as few prying eyes as possible, once even going as far as permanently blinding a senator (an accident with acids- only said senator and Eddward knew this, however). He'd yet to kill an actual human being, though Kevin would not put it past him. He was too unpredictable; his meticulous logic was so particular and concentrated that only he could follow the ins and outs.

The Captain smirked and flew down to crash through the ceiling, mindful of Excalibur, just in front of who sat lazily in some important king or emperor's chair that had been on display, his legs crossed and draped over a arm of the throne, his head rested against his hand uninterestedly on the other side. The kitten was tossed to the side and it padded over to it's owner, curling up by the throne with a content mewl.

"You're late." The doctor yawned and uncrossed his legs, sitting up straight. "Leave it to a hotshot like you to be unable to keep a simple appointment. You must disappoint all of your dates." He smirked.

The Captain rolled his eyes behind his mask, his cape flowing behind him dramatically. "Well, , I wasn't aware we'd set a time. Besides, you caught me early. Couldn't go too long without getting to see my handsome face, right?" He always liked to see the Doctor get flustered. It made his chest puff up to know he had that effect on someone who's major premise resided on his cool intellect.

"T-that language is most unnecessary!" The Doctor coughed, clearing his flush from beneath the mask. "And perhaps I only meant to catch you off guard? Though even with a head start, your punctuality seams to suffer, perhaps the puzzle was a bit much for you? I like to keep to my schedules, thank you. I have plotted monologues, heists to plan, machines to invent, and let's not forget other heroes to harass. Then look at you, monopolizing all of my time."

The Captain placed his hand over his heart in mock offense. "You mean I'm not your one and only? And here I thought what we have is _special._" He carefully began his steps forward, mindful of traps.

The doctor was grateful that his masks covered his blush. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips, activating his trap. Within an instant, The Captain was surrounded by a thick glass bubble, The doctor safely on the other side. His brow furrowed and he pressed a gloved hand against it, and it flashed. It would take a long time to punch his way through this; it was no doubt altered at a cellular level. It was then that he noticed the gestures on the other side. He covered his mouth and laughed, trying to hide it.

The doctor was monologuing, but the glass was so thick there was no way for sound to get through. Sometimes, that doctor had his moments. He created a work of genius and neglected to analyze this easily prescribed flaw.

"What an absent-minded professor." He mumbled. He smirked and cupped his ear. This could be his opening. The doctor frowned. He was in the middle of delivering a very eloquent speech and this cretin had the audacity to interrupt with pantomime.

_Pantomime._ It sunk in. "You can't hear me, can you?" He dropped his arms and sighed when The Captain pointed at his ear and shook his head. "Curse my attention to minuscule detail, distracting me from my overall goals." He sighed and pressed a button, releasing the hero from the trap and pointing his freeze ray. "A minor detail." Before he got the chance to pull the trigger, The Captain had disappeared behind him and captured him in a headlock, his muscular body pressed against the lean one in front of him.

"Why don't you give up now, save yourself the trouble?" He whispered hotly in the Doctor's ear. His smirk faltered when when a light laugh was uttered by said doctor. A button was pressed, sending a voltage through The Captain enough to stun him. "Never."

The Captain kicked back up and initiated attack, surrounding his nemesis. He sent swift kicks and hits, most dogged by the doctor and met with gadgetry and pervasive distraction. They slammed one another from pillar to pillar, The Captain brining up against the ceiling even, momentarily bringing their wild confrontation to the air. Suddenly there was an underestimation of force and the Doctor went down, The Captain pinning him beneath his own strong body and keeping his wrists above his head. "Maybe I should get a look at just who my favorite nemesis is. I'll bet it'd make my job a lot easier." He reached for the mask on the doctor's face, familiar but untraceable eyes widening in fear.

Then everything seamed to happen all at once, there was the sound of a creak as a battered pillar fell toward them and the Captain rolled them over, out of the path of danger. Any later and the doctor would have been history, The Captain a battered super-human with a ton of questions to be addressed. took his opening and smashed a vile onto the floor, letting the smoke add to the dust uplifted from the crash and made his swift escape.

"Dammit. I lost him again."

Edd leaned against the wall in his hidden tunnel, a hand clutching his heart while it thrummed animatedly. "That was too close for comfort. It appears I have some calculations to alter."

Hours later, Eddward having spent the remainder of his day in the laboratory, creating new schemes and a more secure mask washed his hands and changed back int his ensemble from earlier. He could never slack like that again. The Captain had cleaned up the damage left from the battle, going as far as to polish the pillar he'd set back up with a lunch break in between (in a secret location, God-forbid that lunch be traced back to his Edd). Once the sun began to set, he shuffled home in his blue suit, hopping in the shower to take off the grime from his day. Edd had already done the same just after the battle, washing away the bacteria to promote his own cleanliness.

Once settled on the couch, Kevin cracked open a beer, as he would do after a particularly rough day and prop up his feet. Edd let himself in through the front door, muscles aching. He dropped his brief case by the door and kicked off his shoes, making his way behind Kevin to rub his shoulders, kneading out the knots. Kevin pulled him down into a rough kiss and lead him to sit by him on the couch. They stayed like that for a while, taking out the left-over aggressions of the day with deep kisses, intimate caresses, and the hungry clash of teeth and flesh and tongue. Once completely breathless, lips swollen, and cheeks flushed, Edd rested his head against Kevin's shoulder. "Take-out for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good to me babe."

And as every night, they would dine together, falling in love with each other all over again. They would make love, gasping and clawing and tangling between their shared sheets, and then they would rest. Sure they had their secrets, and sure they had their own problems, but at the end of the day they had each other, no matter the identity, no matter the moral. And that was all they really needed.


End file.
